


El Precio de una Promesa

by Gamixi



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamixi/pseuds/Gamixi
Summary: ★Esperaba que con su muerte sus dos seres más queridos se reconciliaran y se llevara la paz a un reino en guerra, sabe que con la promesa que se le fue echa, la paz reinara, sin importar cual sea el costo.★
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	El Precio de una Promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días, tardes o noches, primero que nada unas aclaraciones con respecto al One-Shot.
> 
> 1-. Este One-Shot participa en el Reto Literario del grupo de Facebook Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu.  
> 2-. También lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.  
> 3-. Si notan que hay errores temporales o la trama se enreda y todo va muy apresurado es porque lo terminé un día antes de que acabara el tiempo límite de entrega. \\(￣︶￣*\\))
> 
> En fin, sin mas, los dejo leer, gracias por su atención. ^^

_Su pecho dolía por la escena que presenciaba, sus manos y su abdomen, incluso sus piernas, manchadas de sangre. . ._

_Sangre que no era suya. ._

_No pudo evitar llorar sobre el cuerpo entre sus brazos, algunas lágrimas cayeron en el rostro pálido, escuchó con atención las que serían las últimas palabras del azabache. . ._

_**Sé un buen rey. . .Naruto** _

_Haciendo que lo apretara más en un abrazo de impotencia y dolor._

Despertó de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración acelerada, en las mañanas siempre que despertaba por un mal sueño, o un recuerdo muy vívido, salía a su balcón, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro, faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, el rubio se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas, trataba de no recordar su sueño, pero eso era imposible, los sueños que tenía eran siempre de ese día, recordando su error.

Empezó a recordar sin poder evitarlo, escuchando la respiración de su acompañante desde la cama, habían pasado por tanto y ahora sólo se tenían a ellos, le había pedido disculpas hasta que el otro se iba dándole la espalda, dejándolo con la culpa de haber matado a su hermano, no sabía si lo había perdonado aunque si no lo hiciera no le podría culpar, él no se perdonaba el haber caído bajo las palabras de esos ancianos, gracias a su influencia había desconfiado de la persona que más tenía confianza en él, le atravesó el pecho, justo en el corazón, tanto literal como figuradamente, porque pudo ver en sus oscuros ojos la traición y el dolor que le había ocasionado.

Horas después el azabache en la cama despertó viendo al rubio que le daba la espalda, trató de no moverse para que la cama no rechinara con su peso, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que el más bajo.

Mientras, Naruto se encontraba observando su Reino desde el balcón de su habitación, pensaba en como el día tenía un clima perfecto, ni frío, ni calor, sin humedad, simplemente ideal para el plan que se ejecutaría esta noche.

Había estado esperando tanto por este día y al fin había llegado, tantos meses de planificación al fin darían sus frutos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la persona que se removía en la cama, pudo escuchar como su acompañante se levantaba, aún dándole la espalda sintió como el pelinegro le envió una mirada para después abrir una puerta y desaparecer tras esta.

Después de algunos minutos volvió a escuchar la puerta, aunque esta vez era la su habitación, era Konohamaru anunciando que ya habían llegado algunos nobles, entre otros invitados. El niño también le informó que todo estaba listo, y todos sabían que hacer cuando llegara la hora.

Después de que el castaño se fue empezó a vestirse con su traje azul, desde hace mucho que no requiere de la ayuda de los sirvientes para hacer sus actividades diarias, además de que le había prometido a él que solo se dejaría vestir con su ayuda, además de que ahora no tolera el que lo toquen, al terminar de acomodar su capa se colocó en sus rubios y rebeldes cabellos una hermosa corona de oro con diamantes y demás piedras preciosas.

**_ *** _ **

Al caminar por el castillo le era imposible no recordarlos, ya que cada habitación y cada pasillo contenía tanto de ellos.

La mayoría de las veces que los recordaba solía deprimirse tanto que hasta llegaba a llorar en el piso como todo un crío, esto se volvió tan recurrente que sus sirvientes ya tenían todo un plan a seguir para lidiar con estos ataques.

Incluso ahora pudo notar como las sirvientas se preparaban por si llegaba a ocurrirle algo, pero esta vez no se dejaría llevar por la tristeza, usaría todos esos recuerdos para motivarse, cómo lo venía haciendo, porque a pesar de querer derrumbarse se recordaba el porqué lo hacía, una y otra vez repitiéndolo hasta quedarse dormido, y es por eso que no lloró como siempre al pasar por sus habitaciones, se mantendría lo mejor que pudiera hasta cumplir su venganza.

**_ *** _ **

El olor de la comida estaba en todo el salón, y el al estar en el centro podía olor desde el cerdo que comían los Hyuga, hasta el venado Nara que comían los Senju.

El solo comía su ramen, una sopa extranjera de la que se había hecho amante, aunque ahora no le sabía tan bien como antes, pero necesitaba energía y mantener su imagen si quería que todo saliera bien.

Al terminar pudo ver la señal que dio el azabache a la distancia, entonces el plan tendría que empezar, hizo señas a los cocineros y demás sirvientes para que se retiraran, no quería que algo les pasará a tan buenas personas.

Al ver que no quedaba ninguno se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos golpeando levemente una copa, como si fuera a hacer un brindis, caminó hasta estar en frente de todos y con una sonrisa empezó a hablar de forma lenta y alegre, haciendo preocupar a algunos y que otros se pusieran alerta.

_ Buenas noches mis estimados colegas, sé que se preguntarán el porque los reuní esta noche, bueno. . . - Todos estaban prestando atención al discurso del Rey, atentos a todos sus movimientos, ya que no se veía que estuviera del todo bien- . . . en realidad es bastante simple, hoy van a morir.

Al terminar de hablar un azabache salió de entre las sombras sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, quienes alternaban la mirada entre el de ojos azules y el de ojos negros, se suponía que estaba muerto junto a los demás de su clase.

Entonces, empezó un enfrentamiento, rubio y azabache contra todos los que intentarán salir del gran salón, no tuvieron piedad con nadie.

No había niños, ni mujeres, al menos no las que realmente se habían involucrado de alguna manera en esto, no había nadie inocente en esa cena.

Todos los demás tenían que pagar porque eran cómplices de los ancianos, porque ellos cometieron traición contra él y su familia, un complot que fue casi exitoso, casi, pero cometieron un error y ese fue dejarlo con vida.

Porque aún lo estaba, a pesar de que poco a poco se podría por dentro, pero seguía con vida, no como él que ya estaba muerto, era como si un cadáver estuviera peleando, sabía que al terminar, él se iría, desaparecería y nunca más sabría de él, tal vez moriría por tristeza, tal vez por hambre, o tal vez simplemente tomaría su propia vida, después de todo, ya no tenía por quien vivir, al igual que él.

Ahora sólo quedaba terminar el trabajo, solo quedaban esos ancianos, ellos provocaron todo, y ahora con ellos en el centro, al fin ejecutaría su venganza. Atravesando sus pechos con espadas, marchándose de sangre, no importaba, porque al ver sus miradas llenas de terror, y escuchar su último aliento, fue suficiente para dejarse relajar, para sentirse libres, aunque habían perdido todo.

_ ******* _

Rodeados de cuerpos sin vida, con las manos manchadas, el alma rota, y un corazón vacío se despidieron, sin palabras, solo una mirada de comprensión y dolor. Itachi le dio la espalda desapareciendo en el amanecer de un nuevo día sin el amor de su vida, un nuevo día sin Sasuke a su lado, solo que ahora, al fin lo había vengado a él, a sus padres y al que sería su hijo, ahora sólo le quedaba el reino, al cual dirigiría a la gloria, con la victoria que tendrían al ganar la guerra, él no sería como su padre, un pacifista, él marcharía con su ejército en una semana y se aseguraría de que la guerra no atormentará a nadie más.

_ Kakashi - Llamó al hombre que había entrado junto a otros hombres para encargarse de los cuerpos, quien al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada al monarca que aún seguía con la vista pérdida por donde se había ido el último Uchiha- Reúne a todos los hombres que sean capaces de pelear, asegúrate que reciban un entrenamiento por los soldados más experimentados.

_Claro su majestad, pero, le puedo preguntar el porqué de esta petición, señor- A Pesar de ser más grande que el Rey, el peliplata le hablaba con respeto y elegancia, claro, sin dejar el tono aburrido de su voz.

_ Por supuesto, Kakashi, después de todo eres el mejor soldado que tuvo mi padre- Haciendo una pausa para meditar sus palabras, prosiguió, sorprendiendo al mayor- Vamos a ir a la guerra en siete días, sin importar que, la ganaremos y llevaremos paz a todas las regiones.

El mejor soldado se tensó en su lugar, y con un Entiendo se marchó para empezar con lo que se le había ordenado, esperaba que todo saliera bien, de lo contrario perderían a muchos hombres, y esto provocaría descontento en los habitantes del reino.

_** *** ** _

Al cumplirse los siete días estipulados el ejército de Konoha marchó a la guerra, conforme avanzaban las semanas tenían mas y mas perdidas, pero en ningún momento retrocedieron, y fue así como después de meses en el campo de batalla y tras aliarse con Iwagakure y Sunagakure tomaron Kirigakure, al cumplir el año de haber entrado a pelear con esta unión las cuatro naciones terminaron la guerra al derribar la última fortaleza de Kumogakure, y así tras décadas de guerra, empezó la época de paz pues al haber terminado con los conflictos, las cinco naciones se reconstruirán con nuevos líderes y así Naruto al fin cumplirá su promesa con Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que estoy en Ao3 empezaré a publicar los trabajos que tengo en otra plataforma.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!
> 
> En fin, espero y me acompañen para los siguientes proyectos que saldrán poco a poco, prometo ser constante. ;-;
> 
> Gracias, se despide;
> 
> ♡ Tanuki-San♡


End file.
